schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Pushed To The Edge
Season 5 Episode 16 "Pushed To The Edge" The second day, Friday, Duane was late because of all the snow. For fit for life Duane notices that Tri is here and all Duane hopes is that Tri doesn't talk to him. After jogging and warming up everyone was told to get in a group of 5, Duane saw Joe who was in a number of classes with Duane, that was his basketball team, Duane is trying his best to be useful and Duane thinks it went well, and on top of that, Duane had his same locker he had since 9th and 10th grade. In accounting, Carmyn Kane from Duane's Spanish and Chemistry class is here. She is looking for a seat, and is asking which seats are taken. Someone told her that Charlie sits in the one seat ,but she decided to take it, knowing he would be pissed. Duane and Sean is trying to log into their Ridley gmail account but is having a terrible time. Duane told Kevyn and Sean that if he types his name in google,ma lot of pictures comes up. Sean and Kevyn are impressed. In Bio, Duane found his bio text book out, so Duane saw Jays boom and hid it behind a crate. Lennox told everyone that they will be going two door down for a lab. Duane, Haley and Antony is in a group, Duane walks in and noticed that Shane is in that class, along with some people he like, like Leah Cusick, and Austin Parker. Dan is over in the back around Shane and some Indian kid talking, Duane is dreading this class. The experiment is almost over. At lunch, Nate comes, Becca has Andrew here too. Nate has this sound effect app that has a dog whistle, The 9th graders are getting really annoyed by Nate's sounds, and they are telling him to stop, Duane is whispering to Nate telling to keep doing it. They are getting pissed, Becca is giggling. Now the 9th graders told on Nate, but Duane has his back. Now, Duane opened the sound on YouTube and he starts playing it, but the 9th grader boys still thinks its Nate. Duane almost got him in trouble. The next day, in fit for life, everyone needed a partner, Duane chooses the awkward kid in the yellow shirt because he don't know anyone. They are leaving and as they are walking down the hall, Dan comes, talking to Duane's partner about why he's late, and Dan noticed Duane and said to the kid, to be careful around Duane and then started acting like he's sucking something, Duane told the kid in the yellow shirt that he's a possum, the kid started laughing. In bio, They ahd to go back to the other class to finish the project, Duane just copied the answers and didn't do anything. After everything was complete Duane class went back. Cameron doesn't sits next to Duane, she switched with Kevin. Duane is asking Kevin for answer 5. Jay is looking for his book, and he just loses it. "See he's doing it again! he keep moving my stuff, now i'm really about to fuck him up" Duane is looking,smiling, Devon is trying to calm Jay down, Duane is getting a little bit nervous. Then he ran to the teacher and told on him like a little bitch. And the whole class is looking, he told the teacher that he's going to kill him if I keep touching his stuff. Ms. Lennox asked him how does he know its him, Duane was scared actually, the teacher was saying how nobody is not going to put their hands on anyone. The teacher asked Duane about it then he lied and said that he took his book and hid it from Him. Camera is looking at Duane, then defends him by by yelling to Jay that he shouldn't have touch his shit. And the teacher said if they don't resolve this then no one can keep their books in the class. Duane said he'll stop. Now Kevin says that Duane is always picking fights with people. Duane does not know what the rest of the class thinks. Jay is talking to Jess G. At lunch Becca isn't here, Nate comes, Then Tony the stoner comes to say hi to Duane, Tony is asking when Duane can hang out again because his circle of friends really likes Duane, and thinks that they should have more people like him, They made plans to hang on Friday.